


Worth It

by cadkitten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Break Away - Van Barrett
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Drinking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Game(s), Temperature Play, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Here Kevin could find his pleasures somewhere that wasn't the bottom of a bottle, as long as he played his cards right and as long as he didn't get caught. The thought sent a thrill through him and he gave the bartender a slight smile as he picked up the last pair of drinks he'd ordered, both pretty weak in the grand scheme of things, but that was sort of the point.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #29 Temperature Play  
>  **Pre[Break Away](https://www.amazon.com/Break-Away-Van-Barrett-ebook/dp/B01M6XC1Z2), midway through [All For The Game](https://www.amazon.com/Foxhole-Court-All-Game-Book-ebook/dp/B00E9BLRUI/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1518399236&sr=8-1&keywords=all+for+the+game+nora+sakavic)**
> 
> So I read Break Away and somehow I kept thinking about what if Kevin ran into Lane sometime before Break Away and Kevin is counted amongst one of Lane's prior love life fuckups? After all, Lane seems to have a type. Severely in the closet, repressed jocks. Yeah, it's a huge stereotype, I normally avoid it, but here I am. Also... I seem to have a thing for sports related novels. Huh... given I don't care about sports, this is interesting. So this is a thing now... and here it is. This exists. Have fun.
> 
> Note: very very light temperature play

Kevin leaned against the bar, one palm flat on the smooth surface, the other idly holding out bills to even out their tab. The whole team had trekked down to the bar, coach included, and while it was some semblance of fun, it wasn't like when they were at Eden's. He couldn't knock back and take the edge off with his usual array of drinks and cracker dust, couldn't let go of his control and rely on Andrew to fish him out of whatever drunken stupor he poured himself into. Not tonight and not here, in some city miles away from home.

No, here he could find his pleasures somewhere that wasn't the bottom of a bottle, as long as he played his cards right and as long as he didn't get caught. 

The thought sent a thrill through him and he gave the bartender a slight smile as he picked up the last pair of drinks he'd ordered, both pretty weak in the grand scheme of things, but that was sort of the point. He weaved his way through the crowd, away from his teammates until he disappeared on the other side of the throng of bodies hovering around the tables in the center of the huge room. His eyes tracked over the room and found his prospect, a guy he'd spotted at the start of the night. 

He'd watched as the slim - but fit - guy had pretty blatantly hit on Neil, watched the poor kid flounder as Neil completely didn't understand what was happening to him, and embarrassed the guy had gotten himself as far away from the team as possible after that. 

Kevin had watched him navigate the room for a good chunk of the evening until he'd retreated far enough away he couldn't see him any longer. It was only then that he decided he'd had enough of the other's company and brushed them off in his usual manner, disappearing toward the bar. Of course now, he really was leaving them behind and he _really_ hoped they weren't going to follow him to see what was up, or if they did it was someone completely oblivious, like Neil. Just preferably not Nicky... please God _not Nicky_ or he'd never hear the end of it.

Nodding toward the bench next to the guy, Kevin lifted both drinks. "Seat taken?"

The guy was younger than him, pretty obviously so, and when he looked up at Kevin, there was a boyish wonder in his eyes. Next came the wide grin and then he was scooting in a bit, patting the seat next to him. "Not at all. Take a load off."

Yeah... he'd take a _load_ off alright. Kevin barely covered his laugh, clearing his throat as he settled in and then pushed one drink toward the guy. "Couldn't help but notice what happened with my teammate earlier. He's... well, he's a bit dense."

He watched the pretty flush of pale pink rise to the guy's cheeks and then extended his hand. "Kevin." Warm fingers enveloped his own, smooth skin pressed to his and the kid cleared his throat. "Lane."

He let go of his hand and reached for his drink, watching Lane mirror him - always a good sign - and turned a bit to face him, cocking his head as he studied him. "Gotta forgive Neil. In his words, he _doesn't swing_ , so oblivious may be an understatement with him."

Lane cracked a small smile and shook his head. "Luck of the draw for me, I guess. Pick all the wrong people and all that."

Kevin took a large swallow of his drink, watched Lane take a few to catch up, and put his glass back on the table. "Maybe not _all_ the wrong people. Depends on what you're looking for."

The heat in Lane's eyes was immediate, the way his gaze flicked over Kevin's body obvious no matter who you were - even Neil would have noticed it - and frankly, it started a hot knot in the pit of Kevin's gut. He held back a shiver of anticipation and waited Lane out.

"Honestly?"

"Preferably."

Lane's cheeks flushed again and then he was grinning. "Looking to get laid, if I'm being real about it."

"Well, I'm only in town for an hour or so and then we're loading up and bussing out." It was an offer as blunt as Kevin was willing to give. His heart rallied inside him and his mind screamed at him he was being stupid. If the world found out he liked the occasional guy on the end of his dick he'd be just as screwed as he'd tried to tell Nicky he would be if he didn't stop flaunting it all over the place. Yet, here he was, heedless of his own advice, hitting on some stranger in a bar in some town he'd never heard of.

Lane cleared his throat. "Got time to get to my place - it's about fifteen from here - or," his eyes flicked toward the bathrooms and then back to Kevin and he cleared his throat, "ya know?"

Kevin inclined his head toward the bathrooms. "Give it a few minutes and then follow me. I'll leave the stall unlocked." Getting up, Kevin picked up his drink and downed the rest of it, slid the glass back on the surface and then turned and walked away like he didn't give a shit what happened. 

The truth was, his hands were on the verge of shaking and Andrew would have called him out on being damn close to a panic attack. It'd been years since he gave in to these urges, since he'd taken a risk this big, and to take it with his team here, without knowing who was in this bar, it was foolish at best. 

He slipped into the bathroom and made his way to the end stall, pushed it open with his foot and examined it. Not overly dirty, the floor wasn't coated in piss yet - too early in the night - and nothing ominous stained the wall. Good enough, he supposed. Stepping in, he closed the door and stepped away from it, leaning over to keep his hand on the door so it stayed closed. 

The minutes ticked by and Kevin found himself growing more and more nervous that Lane wasn't going to come, that he'd set himself up for failure going in for the kill so fast. Hell, this was the most anonymous of anon hookups he'd ever done. He didn't know Lane from anyone and when he thought about it, it wasn't as if this were any better than some highway glory hole, other than the fact that he wouldn’t end up with his dick down one of his teammate's throats at least. Not that he knew if any of them would use such a thing assuming they ever saw one. 

The bathroom door opened and closed a few times, footsteps came in and retreated, until finally the door opened and a familiar pair of sneakers came to a stop in front of his door. Whoever it was pushed and Kevin let the door go, put his hands on his belt like he was finishing up buckling it and looked up. Lane stepped in and closed the door without a word, locking it behind him.

They shuffled around in the small space for a moment and then Kevin's back hit the wall and Lane's mouth was devouring him, his hands in his hair and his body pressed up tight against him.

Kevin shoved his hands into Lane's back pockets and hung on for dear life, squeezing the pert mounds of flesh and groaning into his mouth as they rutted against one another, their cocks hardening. Kevin groaned into Lane's mouth, his hips arching away from the wall, jerking harshly against Lane. It felt incredible to give in, to feel all the hard lines of a man against him, to feel someone else's cock rubbing against his hip. His hands exited Lane's pockets and came around to open his belt and then unfasten his pants, shoving them out of the way so he could get his hands around his prize. 

Warm steely flesh slid into his palm and he didn't bother to stop the groan that wanted out at that. It was everything he wanted and so much more, just having Lane in his hand was enough to skyrocket him toward ecstasy. His cock throbbed and he didn't stop the way he shivered as Lane worked his pants open as well.

It took a little maneuvering but eventually Kevin got Lane to get the point on what he wanted. Both of Lane's hands cradled their cocks and Kevin delved his hands into Lane's hair, kissing him like his life depended on it as he shoved Lane against the opposite wall. His hips began to move, thrusting his cock against Lane's erection, pushing up into his tight grip. Lane gasped into the kiss and Kevin pushed a little more force into it, loving Lane's responses, the way he gasped and moaned and didn't seem to care if anyone heard them or not. 

Kevin slammed one hand into the wall behind him, the other moving to ruck up Lane's shirt and shove him back against the cool metal, felt him go rigid and then the shiver that ripped through him. His hips rocked faster, his dick throbbing with his desperate need for release. Lane moved with him, gasping into the kiss as Kevin intentionally moved them enough to give his system another shock at the cold metal of the wall.

Lane's hips snapped forward and with a tremble, he was cumming, thick ropes of cum spurting over Kevin's own cock, coating their fingers as he kept moving, desperate to follow him over the edge. 

His mouth move over Lane's cheek, leaving a messy smear behind, and he groaned as they settled cheek to cheek, as he moved like he was fucking Lane, let himself imagine he was. Before he knew he was talking, he was whispering in Lane's ear, telling him how he was about to cum, how he needed this like he'd never needed anything else in his life, and he felt the response from Lane all the way to his toes, the way he jerked them faster, the way his hands tightened a fraction, and Kevin let out a groan as he started to cum.

It felt like how scoring a goal against Andrew felt when Andrew was really trying. It was like he'd put all of himself forward and had to fight tooth and nail to get here, as if nothing else mattered in that moment but his ball, the net, and avoiding Andrew's stick. Except this was his balls, Lane's fist, and he absolutely didn't want to avoid Lane's stick. 

The analogy worked for him, even as he settled on it, and he came harder than he was certain he ever had before. His eyelids slid closed and he grunted as he emptied himself into Lane's fist, right up against his semi-hard dick, and he reveled in it. 

It took him a minute afterward to calm down enough to take a step back and when he did, he took in how absolutely debauched Lane looked, how swollen his lips were, and he wondered to himself if next time he gave in if maybe he'd let someone suck his dick or if maybe he'd be man enough to get on his knees himself. Somehow he doubted it, doubted in his own boldness, though he did believe in his own desperation just enough to believe he'd at least end up here again in his life. 

They both cleaned up and when he leaned in for another kiss, Lane seemed happy to give it to him. Just the same as when he pulled back and left the stall, Lane seemed contented to stay behind, leaning against the wall, and watching him walk away. He washed his hands, met Lane's eyes in the mirror, gave him a small smile, and then left him behind just like every other quick fuck he'd ever had. It didn't make him feel good, didn't leave him with some false sense of bravado at having achieved his conquest. If anything it left him humbled by the knowledge that he had needed what he'd gotten and he only hoped Lane had, too. He didn't think he'd used him anymore than Lane had used him in return and he told himself that had to be good enough for his conscience. 

He rejoined his group and settled at the table beside Andrew. He knew the look he was getting and he knew the assumption that came with it, but he also knew just how far off base Andrew was. To some degree that hurt, but in another way entirely it was worth it. Worth it to not be found out, worth it to keep his secret one more day, worth it for his career, and god he hoped worth it for the people he left in his wake. 

He supposed, only time would tell.


End file.
